


Fairy Tale Hearts

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"He's doing the right thing, I </em>have<em> to be OK with it."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Hearts

The reception hall looks like a happily ever after come to life, but right now that's the farthest thing from Joe's mind. He's searching the room for someone he knows (someone _real_ that he knows for who they are, not these glitterati) when he finally spots Andy and taps his shoulder.

The drummer turns. "What?"

"Have you seen Patrick around?"

Andy looks to the entrance. "I _think_ he went to the men's room."

"How'd he look?"

A shrug. "Kinda tired."

Oh no oh no oh no. Joe curses under his breath as he dashes from the room. Patrick can't be left alone, not today of all days. He'd kept a smile all through the ceremony, but pretenses can only last for so long...

After turning a few corners, he sees the young man on a bench near the lobby, huddled into himself, not even noticed anyone's approached.

Oh _no_. Slowly Joe steps to the bench and sits.

"Hey, 'Trick."

Patrick opens his silver-blue eyes. On semi-closer inspection, Joe notices tiny tentacles of red have woven into the whites. But fortunately the singer manages a smile. "Hi."

"You OK?"

Bright blues turn stormy. "I _wish_ everybody would stop asking me that."

Joe sighs. Yeah, he knows those two words have been asked of Patrick over and over for the past weeks, if not months. Nobody wants to be hateful and disparaging, Ashlee doesn't deserve it, but oh so slowly, Patrick's been cracking under the pressure, even if he won't admit it.

"He's doing the right thing, I _have_ to be OK with it."

The crack in his voice matches the exact breaking of Joe's heart.

He sighs once more and runs a hand through his hair. All the things he wants to say but can't; Patrick's too vulnerable for any bombshells.  
"Look, Pat...you know you still have friends who got your back, right? Anything you need-"

The young man nods, "I know," and sits straighter up. "Next to Pete...you were always my best friend."

Even if it never means anything more, it's good for Joe's heart to hear. "Thanks."

Patrick scoots closer on the bench and rests his head in the crook of Joe's neck. An arm is carefully slipped around each other's shoulder, and the two friends sit in silence. It's all right, Joe realizes, that Patrick only wants someone to lean on for now. He'd do anything to give his friend what he needs.

Patrick breaks the silence with a whispered, "Even if he promised me forever first."

Oh god oh god oh god. Joe winces and clenches his fingers. This is _not_ supposed to be a day for broken hearts.

But Patrick's cool exterior remains and he slowly stands. "I guess I better go back. Thanks for checking on me."

"Yeah." It's weird, some sort of personality swap has taken place. First Joe was merely concerned, if having to be understanding of the situation, now...it's too over the top to say he's dying on the inside, but the new sick-to-the-stomach feeling isn't going away.

It doesn't help that Patrick stands there, looking like a true fairy tale prince (no matter how often he denies it), while faint streams of romantic music sound from the hall.

_I can't be selfish._

His stomach relaxes a little. No, Joe's not really being selfish. He's always had love in his heart, even when he's had to share the object of his affections with the rest of the world. Having to scare because he's been too scared to take a chance and be real and honest.

If this day has taught him anything, it's how no one should live with a regret. He stands just as the young man turns to leave and asks, "Hey...Patrick?"

"Yeah?" The twinkle in his eyes, the tug of a smile...could Joe be imagining it?

_No time to question. Take the chance._

He holds out a hand and asks softly, "May I have this dance?"

The split-second feels like an eternity.

But the smile isn't imagined. Without a word, Patrick reaches for the hand before him and softly squeezes. Joe feels his heart melt in gratitude.

Things might not be the same, but they're going to be just fine.


End file.
